The Clash Of Two Worlds
by Dragoon9108
Summary: This is my first story ever done, . Anyways the story is about the world of Pokemon getting turned upside by every trainers worst nightmare…their Pokemon rebel, as in breaking their Pokeballs and are freed from their trainers. Will contain my OC, you can see a description of him on my profile. Rated M just in case. Tell me if my story is able to be rated to T.
1. Beginnings

DISCLAIMER:I do not own anything from Pokemon, I only own Ace/Dragoon, and future fan-made moves. Please don't sue me GameFreak.

Chapter One: Beginnings

(A/N I will use parentheses and italics for important notes, I will use italics for thoughts, and use only parentheses for Pokemon speech, also the whole story will be in my OC's POV and will use underlined parts for important parts of the story that my OC is not present for.) Enjoy.

_Why do these things always happen to me? _Thought the trainer Ace, "Zorua, go ahead and use your Illusion ability to transform into something a little less suspicious please."

"(Yes Ace)" and so my Zorua decided to change into a carbon copy of a female human…that looked oddly too much like the woman of my dreams. "Zorua, do you read my mind at night?"

"(No, why?)" Asked my lovely little Zorua.

"Because you look like the woman I wish I could meet…" I guess I can figure out where things went wrong…

Flashback 7 months ago…

"_Tonight in Unova news at Eleven, an odd number of Pokemon rebelling against their trainers, and other trainers are having their Pokemon start to grow weaker. "You wouldn't ever do that to me would you Zorua?"_

"_(No I wouldn't, I don't think I could survive without you Ace.")_

_End of said flashback_

I also noticed something about Zorua that feels off… "Zorua, hold on a second."

"(Why Ace, remember what's going on?")

"You know very well that I do, but I guess I can try to multitask, cover me if something gets too close."

"(Of course,") said the somewhat overprotective fox Pokemon.

I pulled out my Pokedex, well more of turning it on, I have a new version that is a watch with multiple functions, like Pokedex, Party functions, Pokegear, but that's empty, calendar, and other necessities, but I activated the Pokedex feature and faced it towards Zorua, and she looked at me with shock in her face, which prompted me to use one of our handsignals, well handsignals for me, and using her dark powers for Zorua, which meant "Trust me I know what I'm doing", luckily she knew that I did and kept running with me away from our threat, I used the scan feature and it scanned Zorua, but not without its consequences, I forgot that Illusion is trumped by a Pokedex scan, and Zorua tripped up after the sudden change, which we will pay for.

"Zorua! Are you alright, please get up!" But of course my words were practically useless as we were surrounded by our current threat, a horde of rebellious Pokemon that noticed me with Zorua and instantly spotted that we were a pair, but obviously not in that sense, but as a team. Which began an ensuing chase which I knew that if we couldn't lose the rebels, then we would be separated, which would basically render us useless without each other.

At least now I could get a look at our "prey" because they do NOT know what they are in for, even though I have only a level ten Zorua with the moves Dark Pulse, Counter, Toxic, and finally Shadow Ball. Even though Zorua is level 10, these moves were before this whole situation, which apparently messed with the Pokemon's stats not their moveset, which I'm glad for.

By this time Zorua got up and was by my side, with each of us covering the other's blind spots, but here's where things get tricky, I have Aura Powers, even Pokemon moves that use Aura, but I only have Aura Sphere for now, I just noticed these powers, and whats weirder is that they started when I first met Zorua. My ability to talk to Zorua isn't due to my powers, but the bond we share I can talk to other Pokemon, but not as good as with Zorua.

Zorua knows about my powers but we have decided that we don't let anyone know about them, that I'm just an ordinary human, but back to the scene at hand, I discreetly used my Aura powers to scope out who was where and learned that we were surrounded by over 100 Pokemon. "Fun, you up for a but of training Zorua?"

"(I have one thing to say.")

"That is?"

"(Bring it on!")

If that chapter was too long forgive me I'm new to this and am using Microsoft Word and am on "Page 3" which I heard can really mess someone up when using it. I'm already working on Chapter 2 – A chance Encounter but didn't want to drag this on too much. Read and Review, I'll accept even negative things like " Your story is okay but it needs to be better because of blah blah blah" That would help more than " I hate you, stop writing! (rage face)". See ya next chapter!


	2. The Escape

Chapter 2- Chance encounter

Disclaimer: As usual I do not own Pokemon, but I can dream…On to chapter 2!

This is only rated M for safety, so please let me know if it can be T rated. Plus this will be a long chapter since I didn't upload one for a while.

As I said before the "prey" chasing us turned out to be the group that was like the Pokemon version of Team Plasma so they already knew us and we knew them, so I remembered where we were, we are at we first encountered "Team Rebelmon" then after we left I came back and spent a week digging a trap, so I had it happen, the moment of glory.

"Zorua, use Dark Pulse on the ground around us, please get rid of the nuisances." Zorua definitely used Dark Pulse causing a 25-foot ring of dark energy to destroy the ground around them, and causing Team Rebelmon to fall into my trap, meaning the Pokemon fell into a good tall 1 mile high pit, leaving me and Zorua on a little in the center, bird Pokemon did manage to fly away but not before getting hit by a machine gun like Shadow Ball series, then after they started falling I picked up the little fox and jumped to safety before the island crumbled below us.

I noticed the strain on Zorua's face so I didn't put her down and ran to the nearest town Driftveil City. Hosting another Pokemon World Tournament that everyone would be at.

Flashback 2 Months Ago

The widespread destruction has suddenly turned in our favor as none other than Team Plasma has arrived here at Driftveil City to confront the Rebelmon! Remember long ago a trainer came and single handedly defeated Team Plasma and according to Team Plasma and showed them the error of their ways, well Team Plasma actually did the unthinkable and returned the Pokemon they stole! Then when Team Rebelmon appeared they took it upon themselves to be the helpers with Team Rebelmon!

"We did good didn't we Zorua?" I asked her, she nods and continues staring at the television screen.

End of Flashback

We arrived in Driftveil City, and the nostalgia trip came full force, watching every single Pokemon World Tournament, and always being in the front row because everyone knew how much I loved the tournament matches. Then it came my dream from this city, I got to compete in the PWT.

Flashback to 8 years ago (Will not be italicized)

"Alright how are you doing?!" The speakers blared out at the usual loud volume. The audience went crazy like usual, I was no different than them, if anything I was crazier. "We have a special surprise this time, pull out your tickets for this one, and if you are watching this on TV then you missed out! Look at the four digit number on your ticket, I will call out four numbers then the person that has the set will get to participate in a tournament!" What really surprised me was the audience got dead silent, waiting for those four numbers.

"Here we go, we have the number 9108! If you have 9108 on your ticket then come on down to the arena!" if things couldn't get greater they did, because I had the number, I had 9108 on my ticket. I make my way down to the arena while getting looks of anger, jealousy and happiness, but that didn't bother me, because I was in the tournament!

"Look at that, the resident tourney visitor gets the numbers! To be honest I'm not surprised, now what's your name kid?" The guy at the arena asks me.

"Ace." I calmly reply, though I was ecstatic on the inside, "That's right! Sorry Ace for forgetting your name! Now you have your trusty Zorua don't you?" I nod my head, I never left without Zorua. "Good, if Zorua is your only Pokemon then we will make things interesting, a Round-Robin tourney!"

I didn't know what they guy was talking about, but luckily I didn't have to ask, "Now since this is the first time we have done a Round-Robin, here are the rules, one, each competitor can only use one Pokemon per match! Next they will face off against all the other trainers whether they lose or not! Here's the downside though, if your Pokemon gets too injured then you automatically forfeit the next rounds for the sake of your Pokemon. Now are you ready?!" The audience of course agrees.

I'm ushered off of the stage so I can get prepared. "Alright Zorua, we have to win this, we can't let these people think that we are only fans, but we are able to win this thing!" I get Zorua's calm reply of, "I know, we've been watching this since it started, now's our chance to win one for ourselves!" Zorua was level 50 back then before things with the rebellion started.

"Alright here are the competitors! We have Ash from the city of Pallet town!" We see a picture of a kid around my age, which was 8 back then, and he has a Pikachu, oh how I loved those Pokemon, the next competitor comes on screen, we have a girl that has blue eyes and really long hair, she has a Piplup, "Here's Dawn the contest battler from the Sinnoh Region!" The list goes on for 21 other competitors, and then they show me on the screen, "As you know we now have Ace in the running with the ever potent Zorua!"

We have a grand total of 24 people fighting for the unknown prize, but we are guaranteed no one would see one with their own eyes. They call me up, I head on to stage, it is a lot scarier than it looks, Zorua is by my side though, so my instantly cool side kicks in and I forget all about the audience. Go figure my first opponent is Ash, he heads on stage and his Pikachu is on his shoulders, I guess he doesn't use a pokeball then either. "Good luck Ash, you're gonna need it." I said with a tone most would say doesn't fit an 8 year old, but I get a response that is the same way, maybe this tournament brings out the seriousness in everyone, "You too, but me and Pikachu will not lose for the sake of my town!" It looks like he's in this for his town, I don't know but sadly he's going to lose.

"Zorua let's get this going." Zorua walks calmly to her point of the stage, then she assumes her stance she takes when she fights a Pokemon from a different region, Ash's Pikachu walks to the point designated for them. "Ready you two?" We both nod, "Then get this thing kicking!"

"Zorua use Foul Play!" Zorua disappears for a split second but in that time Ash's Pikachu gets thrown back a bit, it looks tired already, this is going to be easier than I thought, but he has moves up his sleeve too it seems, "Pikachu use Iron Tail!" Pikachu's tail glows then he launches himself at Zorua, "Zorua dodge and use Night Daze!" Zorua barely dodges the attack then sends out the rings of darkness from its body and hits Pikachu still recovering from the miss, our attack hits, then Pikachu's eyes get darker, meaning he can't see Zorua that well. "Alright we got him where we want him, now use Shadow Ball!" Zorua fires the attack straight at Pikachu who can't see, despite Ash saying dodge the attack connects with Pikachu when Pikachu goes grayscale for a second which means that its Special Defense went down. "Pikachu try and get the effect from Dark Pulse off." I laugh at their situation, "Dark Pulse has the chance to lower the accuracy of your Pokemon as you can see but its effect lasts until a switch or fainting, so Pikachu is stuck that way until your loss comes." The look on Ace's face is priceless, its one of not knowing what to do, "Pikachu use Thunder until you get a hit." Wrong idea, "Zorua, go ahead and use Double Team then end this with a Shadow Ball!" If any attack came near Zorua she'd just dodge it, and when she got close she did it, she delivered the final blow of the match.

"Ace wins! Good job, now trainers go ahead and head back to the room you came from your Pokemon will be healed there. Give them a hand for a well played match!" The audience loved it, they thought we were going to lose, but boy did I show them. We go back to the room we were in, and the applause we got from the other trainers was amazing, they weren't sure if we going to win the thing, "You know that Ash's Pikachu is actually the strongest Pikachu that lives right?" I just shake my head, "Wait, what?" I said astonished by what I heard, "Yeah kid, his Pokemon is the strongest of its species, looks like Zorua is the strongest of its species but you pulled out on top." Things go smoothly for our next matches; we do not lose or remotely come close to losing a match.

"Hey, are you Ace?" I hear behind me, I turn around and see her, Dawn, she looks even better up close, "Yeah, I take it you're Dawn?" This time she nods, "Looks like we are the grand finale for the tournament, I want to wish you good luck." I've never had my opponent wish me luck before a battle, "You too, but we already know who's going to win, me." What she said next shocked me, "Probably, me and Piplup weren't made for battling, we're only here because Mom thought it would be fun, I would've not come here but she just had to be watching it on TV. Anyway, I just wanted to say hi before our match comes up." With that she walks off, she thinks she's going to lose? I've never heard someone say that they are going to lose, even if they know it, they try to make it look like they'll win, but Dawn admits she wouldn't even be here!

**I figured that this chapter went on long enough, and I wanted to leave you wondering what will happen with Dawn and Ace's match, I would have gotten this up sooner but…I got sidetracked, I'm roleplaying now too, with a guy named goregot, go check him out, and if you want to see our roleplaying then go ahead check around the School RPG in the forums he's always roleplaying with someone, my characters are Ace and Remira just you can find them easier, until next time, keep reading and waiting for the next one, see ya! (Hope you don't wait too long XD)**


	3. Dawn's Assisstance

Chapter 3-The Match With my Dream Girl

"Alright, will the final competitors come to the stage?" That's our cue, we head to the arena to find, that it's bigger! "We here at the PWT wish to congratulate the final two competitors, who both have been undefeated, "What, Dawn I thought you weren't good!" Her response doesn't shock me.

"I'm not, but the competition here is too easy! At least with you I'll have a challenge, so we need to get this going, go Piplup!" The announcer wasn't even done talking yet! "Well, looks like Dawn wants to get things going! Good for you Dawn!"

Zorua immediately takes the stage, "Now before we start, everyone look at the screen." The announcer wasn't happy go lucky, I guess he knew how stressful it is to be the final match, Dawn and Ace have to decide who pushes that button, as soon as he says it a button hovers onto the stage, "Dawn you can push it." She shrugs like she didn't really care, mostly because she didn't care. "Good Dawn when you step up to the platform the screen will show elemental signs, when you push that button, whatever it stops on will be your stage for the battle."

"Got it." Dawn approaches the button and since her Pokemon is water type, she'll go for the water stage, marked by a drop of water and go figure, "NOW!" She screams and slams the button, and it lands on the water drop. "Got it!" Dawn heads to her starting position and the stage changes to a pool with one platform, looks like we have to be careful of that. "When I say go, your Pokemon can move from their points. Ready…GO!"

Immediately Zorua knew to get on that platform, while Piplup did a jump over her and into the water below, "Zorua watch your feet at all times!" As soon as I said that, Piplup shoots out of the water at Zorua, "Water Pulse!" "Zorua use Dark Pulse!" As both rings of energy collided, the explosion knocked both Pokemon into the water, "Zorua! Get out the water!" I'm not sure if she can hear me anyway! I see bubbles and everything signaling something's going on down there.

SWITCHING TO ZORUA'S POV

I of course end up in my opponents domain, and Piplup is taking advantage of it, I keep firing Shadow ball one after another but they all miss due to Piplup's speed boost under water, I'm getting pelted with Razor Shell after razor, drawing blood. (I…can't last much longer, Ace…)

SWITCHING TO ACE'S POV

I see blood forming in the water, "ZORUA! GET OUT NOW!" I scream as loud as loud as I possibly can, not knowing if it's her blood or Piplup's blood, but I have a felling its Zorua's blood due to the advantage of the water. I see a black blur fly out of the water, "No!" Ignoring the announcer's warnings I go and catch Zorua, I look at Dawn, and I can tell she didn't have control over it, "I'm sorry!" I hear her call as I'm running out of the stadium full speed towards the Pokemon Center, "Nurse Joy, prep an emergency room quick!" Hearing me, Nurse Joy runs to an emergency room and has Chansey grab Zorua carefully while being quick, I run with her, "Please sir don't come in." Nurse Joy sees on my face the desperation, and gives in without much of a fight, "Just follow my directions or else Zorua might not make it." I nod and get in the room to see Zorua strapped down and thrashing about, "Zorua, calm down now! If you don't stop you'll hurt yourself!" Upon hearing my voice she calmed down, I look at Nurse Joy; her face shows the sympathy she has for me. "Grab her head and make sure she's focused on you." Seems easy enough, "Zorua, just focus on my voice okay?" Zorua's eyes show that she is focusing on me, "Can she understand our language?"

"No, just me I think." I tell Nurse Joy, "Good, she'll need a lot of stitches and she has severe blood loss, what happened anyway?" I tell her the events at the PWT, "Oh Dawn, what happened to Piplup?" Nurse Joy says mostly to herself, and there's a knocking at the door, "Sir go grab it please." I do open the door and tell Nurse Joy my name, "Um….hi." The person I'd least expect to see is at my Pokemon's hospital room, Dawn. "Ace I'm so sorry what happened" was all she could get out before I ran out of the room, also seeing Ash in the hallway near her. I run to the sewers, knowing what's about to happen. I'm about to lose control of my powers. Luckily I get to the sewers before that happens though. As soon as I walk in I black out.

SWITCHING TO THIRD PERSON WITH DAWN AND ASH

Dawn has tears in her eye's "I'm sorry Ace I don't know what happened to Piplup its not my fault. "Were you the one Ace was going against at the PWT?" Dawn nods her head, embarrassed to speak, "Its okay Dawn this kind of mistake happens all of the time." Upon hearing that, there is a giant boom that resonates from the sewers. "Lets go Dawn!" Ash yells, "Its probably Ace, why I don't know but let's go!" Dawn heads after him. The site they see on the way is one of a usual scene people running away from the sound, and they have trouble getting there like some movie. Upon reaching the sewer entrance they see that is severely damaged, "How is it possible for a human to due this with no weapons?" Dawn shrieks. "I don't know, but we have to go in anyways." Ash walks in slowly to make sure that he doesn't step on any damaged tiles. (They do not know each other, they happen to be working together)

"Welcome you weak fools, you decide to bring the person that I hate most right now to me?" They look to see Ace floating with a gray Aura around him, "What is this Ace?!" Ash screams at him. "This is my TRUE POWER!" As he yells he releases more energy into the room. Ash runs right up to him and tries to punch him in his face but fails horribly as he gets thrown back with a flick from Ace. "We can't use our Pokemon they might get hurt, looks like it's a fight between humans Dawn!" ace laughs in a way that sends ones spine tingling. "You think that you stand a chance against me? You will not see tomorrow!" By this time it is night out, to make matters worse.

Ace throws an Aura Sphere at he two, Ash dives and tackles Dawn to save her, "Dawn run! Get help from someone! HURRY!" Dawn doesn't need to be told twice as she's soon running screaming for help. "It looks like its you and me Ace!"

(Listen to Devil May Cry 3 Vergil battle 1 for music for this. Make sure it's an extended version; go for the one-hour just to be safe. I'm writing this scene to it so you should read this to it.)

'I have to last long enough to wait for other's help, Dawn please hurry.' Ace moves at what seems like an impossible speed right in front of Ash, "Welcome to your death!" Ace grabs Ash and nearly chokes him to death, but Ash isn't stupid, he always has a knife, with insane speed he brings it out and cuts Ace's arm to let go of him, "Looks like your still weak to normal human things Ace!" Ace just ignores the comment, and makes a sword out of Aura energy, and throws it at Ash's feet, "If you wish to die like a man then you'll pick up the blade, I won't use it to kill you, because I can do that another way." Ash hesitates but picks up the sword, "Bring it on then!"

Ace has a sword of his own but it's a Broadsword. (I would've made it my favorite sword but I forgot how to spell it, kittana I think?) Ash rushes Ace with a vertical slice but instantly gets parried and thrown back, Ace makes no attack of his own. "Lets have some fun shall we Ash?"

SWITCHING TO DAWN'S POSITION

"Help, I need help with Ace! I need someone that can handle supernatural powers!" She runs around the city yelling before she runs into a man with green hair that goes to his waist, "Supernatural powers huh? I might be able to help with that." He says quickly but not as if he is trying to be quick about it on purpose, more like it's his normal speech. "I'm N, now take me to the problem." He says quickly again offering his hand to Dawn, "Thanks, come follow me quickly!" The duo runs to the sewers. "I hope Ash is okay."

SWITCHING BACK TO ASH'S POSTION

Ash barely avoids a scratch from Ace, who's still toying with him like a cat plays with its pray. "Come on now. Is that your best?" Ace taunts Ash, before getting hit with a ray of light. "Thank you Dawn! Who are you?" Ash asks N like its an everyday conversation. "I go by N, now here we go, we have an Aura user." N says like it's a classroom project. (I'm gonna stop with the analogies) "Aura, like a Lucario?" Both Ash and Dawn say. N nods, "Back off, little lady. This will be dangerous." Dawn hides while grumbling about being called a "Little lady". "You got lucky Ash you now have assistance but that won't help you though!" Ace yells as he creates another blade, N creates his own out of pure light. "The way to stop this is to override his system with energy, we have to pin him down!" Ash nods before charging Ace who knocks ash away but gets tricked by N who vanishes in front of him and he gets tackled from behind. N just gets kicked off though; Ash gets a lucky shot by stabbing him in the stomach, "Now N! Before he recovers!" N rushes and grabs ace's face, "No I cannot be beaten." Ace eye's glow a pure white from the energy, after 10 seconds Ace is unconscious, "We did it, but we have to get him to the Pokemon Center. N grabs Ace and slings him over his shoulder gently, "Lets go."

SWITCHING TO ACE'S POV

"Where am I?" I ask but have a searing pain all over. "You're in the Pokemon Center Ace, I saved you from hurting yourself and others." I get answer from an unfamiliar voice, I try to move my head but it hurts, along with doing anything. "Who are you?" Noticing I can't move my head I figured the figure pushes the button on the hospital bed to push it up, I now see a man in his 20s with green hair to his waist, "I guess you have amnesia from the ordeal, anyways, I'm N, I would say nice to meet you but these aren't ideal conditions for a meeting." He talks fast but in a way it seems as though its normal to him, luckily I understood him, "I guess I should thank you N for stopping me." His response was one of the things that'll haunt me forever, "It wasn't me, it was Dawn though, without her, I wouldn't have gotten to know your situation." Great, the girl I hurt immensely helps me out, "Now I feel guilty." Tears start to form in my eyes, why am I crying in front of a man that I don't know? "They told me to tell you this, that they don't blame you for anything, because you knew what was going to happen and that you did it to save everyone, and that they forgive you since they thought you would be sorry for what happened." I don't even know them for a day and they already know how I act, or is that more common sense? "If you are wondering, they are in the room next door asleep, they will talk to in the morning though, I'll be there, in face I'm sleeping in the bed next to you, just to make sure nothing happens again." I can only mouth "thank you" before sleep claims me again.

The next morning I wake up sore instead of burning everywhere, that's a start I guess, then I hear a knock on the door, "I'll get it." I hear from N. He opens the door to reveal the two I owe my life to, Ash and Dawn, "Look I'm" and I'm cut off again but by Dawn, "Don't be, you'd do the same thing for us." I would have too, "Anyways, we came up with an idea, we travel with you to make sure you don't have another issue, plus we have issues of our own. By the way Zorua is fine, she's in her bed in our room." That's good, I was worried about her, "I guess you can travel with me, just don't get into any trouble." I say with a straight face, but that leaves soon with my laughter that lasts only for a second before pain sets in, "Nurse Joy said you will be in your bed for a week, but you have the three of us to help you." Ash tells me. This is going to be an interesting journey.

**Alright, another chapter done, I will try to upload a chapter by every Friday or two a week, the reason I'm uploading this one so suddenly is because I have Spring Break next week and I don't have a way to upload yet unless I can borrow my mom's iPad and use a text editor along with the Copy-N-Paste feature here. This chapter was long so that way if I can't upload something then you have around two or three chapters worth of story. Anyways, I'll upload when I can. Until next time, this has been Charles/Dragoon/Dragoon9108. **


	4. The Aftermath

The Clash if Two Workds

The REAL Chapter 4

Okay, welcome back! I would've had this up much aooner but as you saw, my other source for typing is now null, but! I now have a phone, that has no service anyway I soon realized I could get a text editor for it and type from there! After the unplanned break we shall continue.

It soon hit me what Ash said, "A week, but what are we going to do here for a week?" I hang my head down, "Man this bites, not only does my precious Zorua get injured, but so do I." By this time the tears are falling, I get a response from Dawn, "Ace we all know how you feel, bur if Nurse Joy says a week then you'll have to be here for a week."

I nod in understanding, "I know but the thing is that I'm worried about Zorua she's hurt and I'm not there to see her. I'm such a lousy trainer." Thats when I get cut off with a slap from Dawn, "Suck it up Ace! You need to realize that you can't always be there for her! Think of this week as a time to hang out with humans for once."

I start to feel my face burn, not from Dawn's slap, but from anger, I try to hold it in but I fail, "What the hell are you ralking about?! You maybe don't realize that Zorua is my ONLY Pokémon! If something happened to her then it would be over for me! I wouldn't be able to fricking go on my life damn it!" Everyone in the room is startled by my outburst they have seen me angry, but that wasn't really me though, luckily N steps in.

"Ace we know how you feel, but I'm going to talk to Nurse Joy, to see if you and Zorua can walk around the city and we would be with you, for safety of course." For once N wasn't speaking at his usual speed, I guess he knows how tense everything is. Reluctantly I nod my head, not knowing what to think of the situation. Ash speaks up next, "Hey man, cheer up, you get to explore the city somemore, and you know what, we could sneak off and catch you a fill team of Pokémon at the sewers." I just stare at him, I'm surprised at how upbeat he is.

I mull it over and then say, "Can you ask Nurse Joy if Zorua can be with me? She is my Pokémon after all." N says he will and after a minute or so he comes in holding Zorua, "Zorua!" I yell hugging her softly, "How did you managa to hold her? She doesn't let anyone hold her." What N says makes Ash and Dawn jump but not me, "I can talk to Pokémon like we talk." I shrug it off but the other two iust stammer leaving N to say he is a human not some hybrid.

I take this moment to get everyone's attention, "Since we are going to be travelling together, then you need to know my past. Don't bother with trying to stop me just listen."

THIS PARAGRAPH WILL HAVE NO QUOTATIONS AS IT ALL FROM ACE NOR WILL IT CONTAIN LINEBREAKS

I was born in a forest in the rain, my mother didn't want me now before you say anything, I never sought out to find her, same for my father. I was raised by Pokémon in the forest, which helped my ability to talk to Pokémon, think off every Pokémon in the world, know this, I met them all, even the legendaries. I didn't catch any because I didn't know about being a trainer. I can never remember which forest I lived in, but anytime I'm in nature, you can think of me as a little child again, whereas being in a city like this makes me retreat into my mind, only speaking to Nurse Joy and Zorua. I did use to go to the PWT and cheer, but that's more of me remembering my time in the forest, and the friends I had there. Anyways, fast forward ten years, we have Team Rebelmon come out of nowhere, and I went insane for at least a month retreating back info the wilderness, living there and which is where I met Zorua, and boy was it a funny meeting I only recall going for food when Infall out of a tree then waking up in a cave with Zorua taking care of me, then she somehow snapped me back to reality. Fast forward a few years and here we are.

NOW DONE WITH THAT PARAGRAPH BACK TO NORMAL WRITING

All through my story there were various emotions, then silence when I got to the part of Team Rebelmon showing up, "Wow Ace I never thought you coild go through that." I get from Dawn and the other two nod then they go to explain their stories. (I won't cover them here, if you really need to know go look on Google, mostly because its not really relevant here) This time its me who's speechless, I was stupified by N's story and he went first, I never thought that there would be someone like me. "Anyways who wants to go the city now?" N chimes with at his usual speech speed.

Alright finally another chapter done! Feels good to be doing this again! Like usual read rate and review along with all of that ofher stuff, just remember that I'm on a phone so things might be longer or shorter than usual, see ya next chapter!


	5. Wanderings

Chapter 5 Wandering

As usual I dont own Pokémon, though some can dream. I dont want to own Pokémon though.

Nurse Joy entered my room looking a little less upbeat, "What's wrong Nurse Joy? I was told that I have to stay here for a bit and that doesn't bother me." She stares at the floor and then speaks up, "Ace, you are going to have severe pains from now on if you get the tiniest bit stressed, so this means your journey is now over." By this time tears are falling from her eyes.

"What? Nurse Joy I'll be fine even if I continue my journey. You have to remember that I have good control over my emotions." She shakes her head at me, "Ace its about your body, if you run too much then you'll keel over in pain that would be too unbearable even for you." With that she leaves me, Ash,Dawn, and N were out and about the city trying to get supplies and orher necessities, soon with nothing to do, I drift off to sleep for a nap.

ACE's DREAM

I see myself on a tower roof, apparently I'm not in my body, I am able to move though so I go to where my other self is looking at. The sight I see is shocking even to me, it is full cities on fire with buildings collapsing and various objects exploding. Worse then that is me, I have a look of joy, like I enjoyed watching what was happening with this city, and then I notice aomething in my hand, its a necklace, one I haven't seen but I have a feeling that it was something that contributed to this disaster. As soon as I get a look at the necklace everything gets enveloped in a white light.

I am now in my body, and I'm standing on what looks like a medal. Then the air shimmers in front of me to reveal what I aill never forget, all of the legendaries from every region and above them and closest to me is Arceus, "What are you all doing here?! I didn't die or anything did I?" Arceus shakes her head, "No child you aren't dead, I brought you here, this is called the Nexus Of The Realms." I'll admit I wasn't happy being called a child, even by Arceus herself but still, that is my biggest peeve, "Lady Arceus please dont call me a child. Now what is the Nexus Of The Realms? Plus that is a long name." Arceus laughs, which sounds divne by the way, "Ok Ace, but we usually call this the Terminal instead if its official name. I'm surprised you haven't panicked about being in our presence." I just shrug, then Darkrai teleports in front of me and faces Arceus, "Looks like I was right." Whch of course I had to respond, "Right about what Master Darkrai?" Which makes him wave his hand, "Please just call us by our names, no need for titles." Which is also proven so with the other legendaries modding.

"Yes sir, but Lad... I mean Arceus, so why am I here anyway, its obvious that you don't just bring anyone here to the Terminal." Arceus giggles at my habit, "Ace we brought you here to give you a warning." Which I immeditely pieced together, my dream, that is why you brought me here, isn't it?" All of the legendaries look away looking as though they don't want to tell me something.

Darkrai responds, "It is, and whats really bad is that not even I would cause my worst enemies to have such a dream, no one, even the most vile piece of shit wouldn't want to see themselves such a way." Darkrai looks like he's sorry about what I dreamt, "That's not really my concern, but something bugging me is that I had a necklace I've never seen before."

Arceus looks puzzled and she speaks up, "Recreate it using these." Then every color that exists floats in front of me, and so I head for the black, which just imagine the darkest black you've seen and multiply it by 100 then I use that to fashion the band, then grab the red and blue make two small beads with them have them float nearby and grab the silver, making a crescent moon with it. After that I attache the moon to he band of the necklace and fashion the ring of gold and stick the beads on them, and attach it to the moon.

"There just take away the parts connecting the bead ring to the moon, because it was floating and the beads were orbiting the moon." Arceus then takes away the support and then sets the beads apinning like I said, "Yes like that thank you, what is this necklace anyway?" Arceu cringes along with the other legendaries, "This Ace is the Necklace of Shadows, it may look cool, but has powers that even we legendaries fear, and you said that you were holding this necklace?"

"Yes I was, why?" I asked confusion not being hidden from my face or my voice, "It seems like you are meant to be chosen by the neckace, plus we dont know what kind of effect the necklace will have on you. We know your soul, but what the mecklace does to you is beyond us." Arceus responds with remorse in her voice. "Arceus no need to worry, my soul will stay strong, mostly for my friends, and know I have peope to live for. Arceus, Darkrai, and the rest of you, I will stay strong!" I say proudly, but in my mind I am worried.

"Arceus its time to send him back." Darkrai says sorrowful, "Ace you be good now." At this point I couldn't help but laugh, "You got it Darkrai."Ar this point Arcues changes into a human and gives me a hug, "Stay strong Ace, remember we will always be here for you." She tells me with tears in her eyes, all of the other legendaries turn into their human forms and either hug me or give me a formal good-bye, Darkrai is last and I extend my hand to give him a handshake, what he does next surprises everyone, he hugs me. Then everyone waves as I fade out back into reality.

Well another chapter done, now I have a question, what should the necklace do to Ace? It has to do something, can be good, or bad but not anything like being possessed by an evil spirit, Ace remains sane. Let me know in the reviews or pm me your answer, there will not be a poll because their are too many options, see ya next chapter!


	6. Revelations

Chapter 6: Revelations

Like we all have to say, I dont own Pokémon, they are GameFreak's creation, anything mine is obviously mine.

I woke with a start, "What the hell? Did I just meet the legendaries?" I scratch my head in confusion, plus there was an annoying itch there. I'm knocked out of my trance with a knock at the door, "Huh? Oh yes you can come in door is unlocked." I reply before seeing N walk in with Ash and Dawn behind him, "Enjoy your break guys?" I ask while yawning. Dawn and N laugh, "Looks like someone else had a break too." Ash just stares out the window. "Hey Ash what's wrong with you, you look kind of…beat up psychologically?" Ash either ignores me or is too far gone to hear me.

"Oh him? He had a run in with an old friend of his, they didn't see eye to eye this time." Dawn replies while seeming bored of the topic. Ash apparently hears us talking about him, "Will you fucking leave it alone?!" He says before running out of the room. "I'll talk to him later." I say before anyone realizes what happened. They just ignore me, I feel bad for Ash, he just seems like such a good kid to have such a bad attitude at times.

"Anyways, how did you sleep Ace?" N asks, "Fine, a little dream but I slept fine." I say with another yawn. This must have grabbed their attention for some reason, "What kind of dream?" Dawn asks me, and when she finished speaking Darkrai appeared behind them and shook his head as if saying not to tell them, and as quickly as he came he vanishes.

"Hello? Earth to Ace? Are you going to answer me or not?" I get an impatent reply fron Dawn, "Oh my dream was us just hanging around a fire talking." I lied quickly, luckily it seemed to have fooled the two so they seemed to have dropped it, but N looks skeptical though.

I go on to tell them what Nurse Joy told me about keeping my stress low, which I earn a concerned look from both people. "What are you going to do Ace, I can already tell you aren't going to quit your journey over this." N responds, to which I answer with a well thought out, "I don't know, because I want to keep going on my journey, but I don't pains everytime we have a battle and me losing Zorua." Zorua upon hearing her name wakes up, with a confused look on her face, I pet her head to let her know that nothing is wrong and soon she falls asleep again.

A look of nervousness spawns in the duo's faces and I quickly think and say, "But you have seen me rarely lose my calm other than the time we meant N." Dawn of course pipes in with, "You forgot about the time I…slapped you and you got angry then you know." To which I do a facepalm, "That was justified anger Dawn, I was worried about Zorua and you did slap me." I respond with my usual calm demeanor, Dawn blushes feeling guilty about that situation, "Dawn just forget about it, ok? That was when I was unstable and panicking, no one could stay mad at you Dawn, you have that ability where the room loses any tension in it."

"Gee thinks Ace." Dawn replies while me and N laugh, but then we here a boom, and not Ash hitting the wall boom, a big boom. "What was that?!" I quickly say, feeling a little pain and getting up out of my bed, by this time Zorua was picking herself up from the floor because she fell off of the bed. "Ace lay down now!" N tries to command me, but I can hear the uneasyiness in his voice so any authority is gone.

"No N, we have to get going now!" I say with very little pain in my voice, although my body is screaming at me to stop what I'm doing, I ignore it, and without thinking I run out of the door towards the location of the explosion. I hear Nurse Joy scream at me to go back to my room, I just keep on running and see something that will haunt me forever. I bodies on the ground and wounds just spurting blood, I see various Pokémon attacking other humans, "Stop it now!" I scream at the Pokémon and I succesfully grabbed its attention, I had reached into my bag I grabbed on my way out of my room, and pull out something that will shock everyone, a pistol and a short sword with a retractable blade. I was facing down a scyther with fresh blood staining its blades, by now N, Ash, and Dawn have caught up to me.

I charge the Sycyther firing a few shots at it and then swiping my blade at it, it parrys my blade and slashes me in the chest, I ignore the pain and end the Scyther's life with a stab into the head. "You're hurt Ace!" I hear Dawn acream behind me I calmy reply with, "Get used to it, if we are going to travel together then you might as well start seeing it now." I look behind to see Dawn with her mouth wide open and N just staring at me, Ash still has a blank look on his face.

We started walking around the city after I ripped my shirt up and tied it around the slash to stop the bleeding, I'll clean it later. We soon see two people fighting against some more of Team Rebelmon, I fire two shots at the Pokémon to distract them, plus why the trio followed me when they left their Pokémon with Nurse Joy I'll never understand, "Guys go get your Pokémon now! I can't do all the fighting and grab Zorua too, she should be protecting your Pokémon!" They reluctantly run off back towards the Pokémon Center. "Get away from them!" I shout at the two attackers and slash my blade at the two, "You two, get back to the Pokémon Center." Behind me I hear a quick, "No." I try to stifle a laugh, "Whatever don't cry to me if you get hurt." I end the two Pokémon's lives with swift strokes from my blade. I turn around to see an ordinary guy my age wearing red clothes, and A woman my age wearing black with Umbreon ears. The female speaks up, "My name is Cynthia, I'm a trainer from Sinnoh." (She isn't the champion) The guy next to Cynthia speaks up finally, "Red." I couldn't help but say, "Yes I know your clothes are red." He grabs me and says, "Name's Red!" Oh, oops, like I care. Cynthia chimes in, "Calm down Red, he did just save us after all!" Red drops me and nods, looks like Cynthia is Ree's tether, Cynthia as if hearing my thoughts says, "Please forgive Red, he's very protective over friends."

I nod at Red as a sign of acknowledgement and approval. Red I guess knowing why I nodded just shrugs, a gesture I have a feeling he does often. "Alright do you have Pokémon on you?" They bith shake their heads, "Alright follow me then!" I say as I start running towards the Pokémon Center I hear their feet behind me as I run towards the Center.

We get there to see a large crowd in front of the doors to try and get in to be safe from he attack from Team Rebelmon, "Don't hold this against me ok?" Both nod their heads obviously unsure of what I'm about to do, I take my pistol and shoot it up three times in the air and make the crowd scatter a bit, when I reach the doors I apologize to the crowd for shooting the gun but it was an emergency crap they had to hear.

We walk in to see a sight that wold tear people's hearts, by this time the adrenaline wore of and my body starts to feel the pain of the slash and the stress issue, "Damn why here?" I say as I collapse barely on the edge of concisousness, my breath is coming in short bursts and very shallow. Cynthia and Red pick me up by my shoulders, "Do you have a room here?" Cynthia asks me, and I hand her the card to get in rhe room, she does the universal follow me signal and starts heading off to my room.

We reach the door and Cynthia uses the card to open the door and we hobble in, "Ace what happened?!" I hear N say, but he knows I can't speak so he doesn't expect an answer from me, "Hurry set him on his bed, quick!" N says, taking command of the situation. Soon they have me on my bed with me propped up so I can have better air flow. Soon the air starts to flow in, "Thanks you two." I say in a wheezy voice, both Cynthia and Red respond with nods. By this time I'm borderline concious but the pain in my body is keeping me awake, "Body… hurts…bad." I get out shakily before Ash runs into the room, "Zorua is missing!"

Thats right I did it, I left you with a cliffhanger! "laughs evilly" Just kidding on the evil laugh, but anyways, you have yet again something more to add to your reviews, should I continue speaking this way, or should I have them speak more realistic like "gonna" or "whats he gonna do" kind of thing, I might get more chapters up soon might not, so this is another way of saying that do NOT expect an uploading time or day. Now like always, see ya next chapter!


End file.
